Amartia
by effyx0
Summary: Amartia, c'est un mot grec qui désigne la faute que le héros a commise et qui a tout fait capoter. Mais l'on apprend de ses erreurs, et alors vient le renouveau. Quatre mois après la bataille contre Voldemort, une nouvelle année scolaire commence à Poudlard, ainsi que dans le monde moldu... Nos héros réapprennent à vivre, et certains bien loin de chez eux...


**Chapitre 1 : Restart**

« _Mon cœur te connaît bien plus que mes yeux. Je ne t'avais pas encore reconnu qu'il bondissait déjà vers toi._ »

**Juillet**

Le ciel n'avait de cesse de pleurer sur l'Angleterre, comme à son habitude. Tout était gris : les pavés trempés piétinés par les gens pressés, les vitrines des boutiques qui fermaient tour à tour, les feuilles qui jonchaient les trottoirs et se tassaient au pas des portes. Certains se protégeaient de la pluie en se servant de leur journal, le tenant au dessus de leurs têtes d'autres rasaient les murs pour éviter le plus possible les gouttes d'eau. Un trentenaire, vêtu d'un costume noir de jais sublimé par une cravate rouge sang éclaboussa un jeune homme recroquevillé sur les marches d'un grand bâtiment en courant dans une flaque d'eau semblable à un mini lac à cause de l'averse apocalyptique. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit quelques pounds (presque une livre!) qu'il jeta à l'attention de celui qu'il avait trempé sans même lui accorder un regard, puis grimpa à bord du bus qui partit juste après. Sous le porche, le jeune homme cracha sur la monnaie qu'on lui avait jetée. Etait-il tombé si bas ? Avait-il l'air si sale pour qu'on le prenne pour un clochard... ? Le destin semblait si ironique ces derniers temps. Il leva les yeux, poussant quelques mèches de sa chevelure blonde pour mieux voir. Pauvres moldus, ils sentaient que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, mais ne savaient pas quoi, et ne le comprendraient jamais. Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu, pour de bon, et les sorciers pouvaient commencer à reconstruire leur monde... Le nom d'Harry Potter était clamé, à nouveau, à tord et à travers. Comme si tout le mérite de la bataille qui avait eu lieu lui revenait.  
Il soupira, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, frigorifié. Il ne faisait pas si froid, mais le fait d'être trempé avait fini par le laisser sans défense face au vent. Il était toujours indécis face à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Qu'allait-il faire... ? Retourner à Poudlard, et refaire sa dernière année... ? Non... Son statut lors de la bataille ferait de lui un bouc émissaire. Les mangemorts et leurs alliés étaient pointés du doigt, rejetés de la société des sorciers. Et il n'avait pas le courage de subir les insultes, les moqueries, mais surtout... La solitude. Ce qui était un comble, vu qu'il était déjà tout seul. Mais être seul face au monde était bien plus pire.

_- _Tu es perdu ?

Le blondinet se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre ses pensées. La jeune fille enleva son écharpe bleue nuit et l'enroula autour du pauvre garçon trempé. Elle était douce, et dégageait une agréable et légère odeur de fleurs...

_- _Je sais qu'elle n'est pas à la couleur de ta maison, mais elle saura te porter autant chaud.

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, en s'assurant que sa jupe n'était pas froissée.

_- _Toi aussi tu es venu voir si tu pourrais trouver ta place dans le monde moldu... ? Je t'avoue que je suis curieuse à leur propos. Ils sont plutôt étranges, la plus part vénère une sorte d'homme surpuissant qui aurait créé le monde, et pour lui faire part de leur foi, ils allument des petites bougies dans ce qu'ils appellent « des églises ». Je trouve ça chaleureux, ça permet de les réunir. Même si la vérité c'est que ce sont les sorciers qui ont mis en place l'équilibre du monde..

_- _Et alors... Tu penses pouvoir te faire à leur culture... ?

_- _Que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou le monde sorcier, on me qualifie toujours de « bizarre ». Alors oui, je pense, autant que dans le monde sorcier... Disons que j'ai envie de quelque chose de différent à ce à quoi j'étais destinée.

Un long silence s'en suivit entre les deux individus. Les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille virevoltaient au vent, sortant de sa capuche noire. Le temps passait et elle restait à côté du jeune garçon. Il soupira.

- Que veux-tu, Luna ?

Elle sourit et rabattu une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

-Simplement saluer un vieil ami.

Elle se releva, épousseta ses collants à motifs de fraises et reporta son attention sur le garçon.

- A bientôt, Draco !

Et Luna repartit, aussi promptement qu'elle était apparue. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Un vieil ami... ? Il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien toutes les années où il avait été à Poudlard, l'avait appelée « Loufoca » comme les trois quarts de l'école, et avait participé à toutes les vacheries que les élèves pouvaient lui faire, notamment suspendre ses baskets dans le hall. Il baissa les yeux sur l'écharpe qu'il portait à présent autour du cou : ses camarades Serpentard lui jetteraient des pierres d'oser porter l'insigne des Serdaigle...

* * *

**Septembre**

L'après guerre n'était pas si facile à vivre qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Voldemort avait été vaincu, le monde des sorciers se reconstruisait petit à petit. Nous étions la veille de la rentrée pour tous les écoliers, y compris pour les élèves de Poudlard, qui était à nouveau entièrement sur pieds (La magie, ça aide.). Plus de débris, de murs effondrés, de ponts détruits. Tout avait été reconstruit, et l'école éblouissait bien plus qu'autrefois. Elle était prête à accueillir les jeunes sorciers, comme autrefois, et former à nouveau les quatre grandes familles qu'étaient Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, et Poufsouffle. La nouvelle directrice, Mrs. McGonagall, se demandait si les élèves de dernière année allaient revenir, pour finir leur cursus qui avait été interrompu par le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle appréhendait énormément la rentrée, et s'inquiétait quant au sort des Serpentard, maison qui avait longtemps jouit d'une grande renommée et qui aujourd'hui se retrouvait pointée du doigt. Ils n'étaient maintenant vus que comme des traîtres, des serviteurs du lord, de futurs dangereux mages noirs qu'il valait mieux éradiquer maintenant par précaution. Tous les mangemorts étaient harcelés, victimes de violence, on leur prenait leurs biens, on les rejetait. La majorité d'entre eux avait préféré fuir et vivait à présent caché Merlin savait où. Minerva soupira, puis repartit vers la grande salle pour donner les dernières directives aux professeurs et au personnel.  
La brise était fraîche pour la fin d'un été, et l'air naviguait dans tout le petit cottage de plage des Weasley. Au loin on entendait les mouettes, se mêlant au bruit du reflux des vagues. La bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres avait eu lieu en Mai, et ils étaient déjà Septembre. Harry Potter buvait tranquillement son café à table, en lisant la gazette du sorcier, qui annonçait la rentrée des classes, que ce soit à Beaux bâtons, Poudlard, ou tout autre école de magie.

- Alors, de bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ?

Le rouquin n'avait pas pris la peine de dire bonjour, il s'était assis à coté de Harry en piquant un croissant dans le plat face au brun et le fixait, attendant une réponse à sa question en mâchant.

- Plutôt bonnes. Prêt pour la rentrée ?

Ron avala son croissant tout rond et but une gorgée de lait pour le faire passer.

- Mh, j'dirais que oui. Tu sais je suis jamais vraiment prêt à étudier.

- Allons avec Hermione comme professeur pour les cours du soir ça devrait aller !

- Ouais...

Le jeune Weasley se mit à rêvasser à la jeune femme, en oubliant les autres croissants présents sur la table. Harry sourit, attendrit. Ils en avaient mis du temps, à s'avouer leur attirance ! Mais mieux valait tard que jamais, et il se réjouissait pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

- J'espère que cette fois-ci tu ne vas pas planter la voiture dans le saule-cogneur.

- Haha, très drôle ! En route.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller à Poudlard en voiture volante. Ron était aujourd'hui apte à la conduire, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser en pensant à leur rentré lors de leur deuxième année. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ce jour-là... ?

* * *

Vous dites qu'il ne fait que pleuvoir en Angleterre... ? Préjugé, comme le clame une publicité. Aujourd'hui le soleil brillait, et rien ne pouvait foutre en l'air le moral de Draco Malfoy. Ses valises étaient bouclées, et toutes entassées dans le grand hall de la demeure familiale. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir. Poussiéreux. Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas remis les pieds ici depuis la fin de la guerre. Sa mère n'avait pas pris la peine de s'assurer que les cadres sur les murs étaient droits au millimètre près comme à son habitude elle passait à présent son temps à errer dans les couloirs comme un fantôme, en répétant « qu'est ce que l'on va devenir ? ». Quant à Lucius... Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de rassembler de l'argent pour partir et refaire sa vie avec sa femme et son fils, loin de la persécution du monde des sorciers à leur égard. Il n'était plus que rarement à la maison. Narcissa vint embrasser son fils, lui dit que si ça se passait mal il devait revenir immédiatement à la maison, et de ne surtout pas se servir de sa baguette contre les élèves qui tenteraient de le persécuter. Elle comptait sur Mrs McGonagall qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une incroyable partialité pour atténuer les tensions et permettre à tout le monde d'avoir une chance. Draco la rassura comme il pu, et partit du manoir. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il y venait, le tribunal avait l'intention de le leur saisir, parce qu'ils avaient combattu du côté du lord, parce qu'il fallait des coupables puisque Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde pour payer le prix de sa défaite, parce qu'il avaient besoin d'argent pour reconstruire. Le ministère n'avait rien voulu savoir quant au fait que bon nombre de famille avaient rejoint les mangemorts par crainte, par nécessité, pour protéger leur famille. Tout mangemort était considéré comme traître et devait payer. Il valait mieux mourir que de soutenir le seigneur des ténèbres. Depuis lors, Draco s'était mis à haïr le ministère, les sorciers, la magie elle même. Petit à petit, c'était une minuscule rancœur qui s'était accrochée et grossissait de jour en jour, comme une tumeur. Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare, sur la voie 9 ¾, il se figea. Peu des élèves qui étaient en dernière année lors de la bataille étaient présents. Et non seulement il étaient peu, mais il n'y avait aucun serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux plus jeunes, reconnu certains, et là encore... Presque aucun serpentard... Certains passants le regardèrent d'un mauvais œil, lui jetaient des regards noirs. D'autres le bousculèrent volontairement, ses valises furent poussées et renversées. Sa main se dirigea instinctivement dans sa poche, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa baguette. Il avait envie de hurler qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il était comme eux, que c'était injuste. Mais il aurait juste eu l'air d'un chouineur, et cela aurait plus aggravé les choses, au final... Les jeunes sorciers montaient leurs bagages s'installaient petit à petit... Et Draco tira ses valises, et repartit dans le sens inverse de la foule des élèves de Poudlard. Au loin, Hermione l'observait, n'osant pas intervenir et l'aider à ramasser les affaires du blond. Elle fut étonnée de le voir repartir, hésita à le rattraper, et monta finalement dans le train, impuissante. Elle avait beau le détester, lui trouver tous les défauts du monde, personne ne méritait d'être traité de la sorte.

* * *

Le saule cogneur avait été épargné cette fois-ci, et Ron Weasley réussi à se garer sans écraser plus de quelques arbustes. Harry repris enfin son souffle en sortant du véhicule, il était resté crispé tout le long du trajet, et ses ongles avaient presque perforé le cuir du siège ou il était assis. Son ami avait peut être le permis à présent, mais sa conduite ne s'était pas énormément améliorée... Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans le grand hall de Poudlard, qui s'empressa d'aller enlacer ses deux amis.

- Tu as une drôle de mine Hermione. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- C'est... Ce n'est pas important ! Venez, Mc Gonagall va faire le discours de la rentrée !

Elle entraîna ses deux amis dans la grande salle, déjà bondée par les anciens élèves, et les nouveaux, tous en file indienne le long du couloir central, prêts à être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. L'ambiance était bon vivant, les sorciers étaient heureux de se retrouver, se racontaient leurs vacances, et Minerva du se racler la gorge plus d'une fois pour se faire entendre et gagner le silence. Nos trois héros avaient trouvé une place à la table gryffondor, non sans peine, juste à temps pour le discours de la nouvelle directrice.

- Chers sorciers et sorcières, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au saint de l'établissement. Je me présente, Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Je souhaite tout d'abord revenir sur les conséquences actuelles des événements du mois de mai... Poudlard est une école tolérante, aucun harcèlement d'une quelconque nature n'est accepté, chaque jeune sorcier ou jeune sorcière a les mêmes droits et les mêmes chances, et bien qu'en dehors de l'école, on vous ait appris à agir et à penser d'une certaine façon à l'égard de certains groupes de sorciers, il n'en est rien ici, et je vous prierai d'agir comme des sorciers civilisés. La destinée de chacun est unique, et ce n'est pas parce que l'on appartient à un groupe qui a connu quelques exceptions qui ont mal tourné qu'il en sera de même pour tous les autres. Sachez que des mesures seront prises en cas de problèmes, et que je ne ferai de cadeaux à personne.

Hermiona chuchota à ses amis que c'était assez maladroit de la part de McGonagall de désigner les serpentard par « groupe », car personne n'était dupe, et personne n'avait l'air de se soucier des « mesures » qui pourraient être prises... Après avoir présenté les nouveaux professeurs, le choipeau fut amené sur l'estrade, et la cérémonie de répartition commença. Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Poufsouffle ! Gryffondor ! Serdaigle ! Chaque annonce était acclamée, les applaudissements retentissaient dans toute la salle, les élèves déjà répartis accueillaient les nouveaux à leur table avec joie, mais l'ambiance fut alors complètement brisée, un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle, lorsque le choipeau hurla « Serpentard ! ». Le jeune garçon qui venait d'être répartit fut pris d'une panique intérieure. Tous les yeux des sorciers présents étaient pointés sur lui, avec un air interloqué, choqué, dégoûté. Il jeta un œil sur la table des Serpentard : seule une petite trentaine d'entre eux avait eut le courage de revenir (toutes années confondues), tous rassemblés au fond de la salle, craintifs, cherchant à passer inaperçus. Eux regardaient le nouveau avec un air désolé, compatissant. Le nouveau baissa les yeux, et marcha lourdement vers la table de sa maintenant actuelle maison. Il s'assit sans un regard pour ses camarades, et ne lâcha pas ses chaussures du regard, priant pour que l'attention change de cible. Sa prière fut exaucée par McGonagall qui applaudir, d'abord seule, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se joigne à elle, ainsi que les professeurs les uns après les autres. Certains Serdaigle suivirent, quelques Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, et même si l'assemblée générale ne se donna pas la peine d'en faire autant, il y eu assez d'applaudissements pour briser la glace, et les Serpentard se détendirent un peu.  
La cérémonie continua encore longtemps, elle se poursuivit jusque vers minuit. Il y eu d'autres Serpentard, mais il furent accueillis aussi chaleureusement que possible, les regards noirs de la nouvelle directrice aidant les jeunes sorciers à être plus sociables. Les élèves furent ensuite conduits dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, et toute l'école s'endormit petit à petit.

* * *

- Comment ça il y a un problème ? Vous m'avez fait visité l'appartement, j'ai signé les papiers comme quoi j'en était à présent le locataire et vous me dites qu'il y a un problème à ce niveau là ?

- Et bien, c'est à dire que... Cet appartement nous le faisions visiter tout comme une autre agence immobilière que monsieur (il montra d'un geste de la main un homme en costard à sa droite) représente, et il se trouve qu'eux aussi on trouvé un locataire et ont un papier signé datant du même jour que le votre... Quelle coïncidence !

Le ton rieur de l'agent immobilier eu le don de mettre Draco Malfoy sur les nerfs, et de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Comme s'il avait le temps de trouver un autre appartement ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est un nouveau départ, et de la stabilité, de la tranquillité, pitié, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais non, au dernier moment, encore des problèmes, et il n'en pouvait plus d'être patient, d'être fort. Au fond il avait juste envier de craquer, de tout envoyer valser dans le bureau où il se trouvait actuellement. Il était moralement et physiquement épuisé. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait préparé ce plan B minutieusement, car il savait pertinemment au fond de lui, qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard cette année. Alors il avait cherché à planifier une future vie de moldu pour lui, loin de tout ce qui le tourmentait, pour recommencer à zéro, oublier son passé... Et qu'enfin la culpabilité et l'impuissance le quitte. Il soupira, tandis que les deux agents immobiliers d'entreprises rivales essayaient de trouver un arrangement (bruyamment), quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Milles excuses ! J'avais un problème de radis vengeurs.

- ...Luna ?

- Oh ! Draco ! Quelle surprise !

- … Vous vous connaissez... ?

- Hm... Disons que oui...

- Oui ! Nous sommes des amis de longue date !

_Quoi ?!_

Les agents immobiliers échangèrent un regard étonné, et l'un d'eux relança sur le tapis l'histoire d'acte de location, qu'il fallait les départager... Draco les écoutait d'une oreille, las de toutes ces histoires de papiers de moldu, tandis que Luna hochait la tête gaiement, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux blonds et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de hibou.

- Ainsi donc si l'on se base sur l'heure de la signature de l'acte de location, c'est Mme Lovegood qui a été la première et donc, aux yeux de la loi, l'appartement lui revient de dr-

- Moi ça me dérange pas de partager !

- C... Comment ?

- Bah oui, la collocation, c'est comme ça que vous appelez ça, non ?

- Euh... Et bien oui, mais...

- Et bien voilà ! L'affaire est résolue !

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Draco, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bouche bée et de la fixer comme si elle venait d'expliquer que les chats-poneys étaient des êtres maléfiques qui étaient en train de dominer le monde et allaient tous les sacrifier à Cthulu. Les agents immobiliers étaient abasourdis, et bafouillaient, ne sachant que répondre. Le plus vieux d'entre eux fini par sortir un papier d'un tiroir de son bureau, et le tendit à la jeune fille, ainsi qu'un stylo. La jeune fille, dans toute son insouciance, signa au bas de la page.

- Mais... ! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! Moi aussi je dois être rémunéré ! J'ai permis à cette jeune fille de trouver cet appartement !

- Et bien nous partageront tous deux les frais... Mr Malfoy ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers l'agent, à peine sortit de sa torpeur. Il était en plein conflit mental avec sa conscience, sa raison, et lui même.  
_Who who who who, il se passe quoi? C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu vas pas suivre la folle dingue dans son raisonnement de gamine ? Toi vivre avec Loufoca ? Où va le monde ! - C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, t'es plus aussi riche qu'avant, et puis la collocation ça divise les frais par deux, les fins de mois seraient moins rudes, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée... - T'as perdu la tête, de toute façon depuis que t'as décidé de faire ton moldu t'es devenu un déchet ! Et tu crois que c'est possible de recommencer ta vie à zéro si tu vis avec un élément de ton passé ? - Signe ! - Ne signe pas ! - Signe ! - Jette toi par la fenêtre ! - SIGNE ! - NON !_

-Et voilà ! Vous êtes officiellement colocataires ! Je vais vous donner les clés de l'appartement comme ça vous pourrez y emménager dès que vous le souhaitez, après que vous m'ayez tous deux payé la caution qui s'élève à …

* * *

L'appartement était situé au treizième étage d'un grand immeuble près du centre ville. L'immeuble paraissait âgé sans pour autant faire vieux et délabré. C'était une bâtisse à fort caractère, aux briques rouges, avec une immense porte en bois et un digicode à l'entrée. L'appartement, après 13 étages en ascenseur (et si c'était par l'escalier, ça devait être un vrai calvaire), était situé au bout du couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout était lumineux, et c'est ce qui avait le plus plu à Draco lors de la visite. La pièce principale où l'on débouchait dès l'entrée, était spacieuse, et combinait la cuisine avec un petit salon. Une grande porte-fenêtre permettait d'illuminer la pièce, et donnait sur un balcon avec vue sur la rue où ne cessaient de défiler des dizaines de voitures. Il y avait ensuite un minuscule couloir, avec trois portes : la salle de bain, et deux pièces supplémentaires, laissant juste la place pour un lit et une commode ou une armoire.

- ... Tu as une préférence pour ta chambre ?

- Mh... Et bien si cela ne te dérange, je préférerai celle de droite. C'est plus réceptif au niveau du ying et du yang. Et comme je suis plutôt ying...

- …. Si tu le dis.

Les deux chambres étaient identiques, de toute façon. Draco entra dans celle de gauche et y posa ses valises. Cette fois ça y était, il posait définitivement ses valises quelque part. Il se retourna, observa la pièce : le lit trouverait parfaitement sa place dans le coin opposé à la fenêtre. Et il verrait bien quelques rideaux, aussi... Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. C'était la dernière fois qu'il allait s'en servir, il se l'était promis : la dernière fois serait pour l'aider à déménager. Plus de magie, plus d'ennuis. Désormais plus personne n'aurait connaissance de qui il était vraiment. Il abandonnerait son identité de Malfoy, et de sorcier. Il inspira profondément et murmura une formule magique, en prenant soin de bien articuler chaque mot, pour que cette dernière formule s'imprègne dans son cerveau, pour qu'il n'oublie jamais la sensation de picotement dans le bout de ses doigts, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, qui démarrait de sa poitrine et s'étendait après dans tous ses membres quand il utilisait la magie. C'était un adieu, aussi simple que cela. Le dernier mot fut prononcé dans un soupir, et soudain il rouvrit les yeux. La chambre était meublée, ses affaires ordonnées, et de grands rideaux noirs et or encadraient la fenêtre. En haut de la pile de livres à coté de la commode, il y avait sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard...

- Pardon Maman...

* * *

( Fin du premier chapitre! Le prochain est déjà en cours de rédaction. Écrire le début d'une fic est toujours difficile parce qu'on a déjà toutes les idées en tête et qu'on adorerait hurler il va se passer ça, ça et ça, tu vois; il y aura telle et telle histoire d'amour, puis le drame qui va réunir les gens et tout ce qui peut se passer dans une fic en fait et ... Mais non, il faut déjà définir le contexte et c'est le plus long et le plus ennuyeux. Bref, à très vite, et merci d'avoir lu! )


End file.
